Sonic: 25 Years Later
by Angnix
Summary: An accident sent Eggman 25 years into the future, everyone went on with there lives thinking Eggman was gone for good... but 25 Years Later...


Sonic 25 Years Later   
By Angnix  
  
This story was originally written for the Sonic Online Community Message board, to read the story with the chatting that went on between other message board members go to   
  
This story was written in several parts that I updated on the message board regularly, these are separated by ---. The Sonmy incident refers to the story It's Sonmy! I wrote earlier on the message board that was my idea but has parts written by other Sonic Online members.  
  
  
The Sonic Characters: How I see them 25 years in the future:  
  
  
Sonic: He is a celebrity, everyone knows who Sonic is. He started up a resturant chain "Super Sonic Chilidogs", each chilidog topped with "Super Sonic" yellow bell peppers.  
  
Amy: She designs high-end clothing fasions "ROSE: Apparal for the active life"  
  
Tails: CEO and main technical supervison and inventor for "Prower Robotics INC." their motto is :"Why do it if you can do it with a robot?"  
  
Knuckles: Foreman of "Angel Island Construction company" they build housing developments and business districts mostly on Angel Island but elsewhere too. Knuckles has tried to get his stick-in-the-mud son into the buisness but has failed. He also guards the Emeralds, but currently they are being used as a power source by Prower Robotics, but only Knuckles and Tails knows this.  
  
Rouge: Founder of "Rouge Jewelers", she found it was more profitable to sell jewlery than to steal it. She also runs "Rouge Mining", she found it extremely profitable if she did not have to buy the jewels form somewhere else before selling them, but she has been accused of creating fake jewels and selling them as the real thing.  
  
Cream: Housewife  
  
Cheese: Cream's and Tails' butler  
  
Big: Spent several years in prison for smuggling and abusing catnip, he cleaned up his life and now runs "Big's Bait and Tackle"  
  
Made up Characters:  
  
Eric: Sonic and Amy's son, just a 6 month old baby…  
  
Venture: He is light red, most of the time he wears a suit and dress pants and a wig of short, brown hair, he tries to look professional. The truth is that his suit is to hide his wings, and his hair is to hide his bat ears and the shoulder-length quills on his head. In fact, he reciently changed his last name to Jones, everyone seemed to stay away from him until he changed his appearance, but his parents were mad that he did this, but he soon finds out this attire is combersome to fight in... he changes his look to try to copy his father.  
  
Felicia: An orange, striped, overweight cat who likes to fish.  
  
Taffy: A purple cat who is so much like his father that his friends call him "Big".  
  
Prissy: She unlike her parents or her siblings actually cares about her figure, she also does not like to tell people that she is related to them, she hangs out with her friends at the mall all the time, she is yellow.  
  
Precious: A blue kitty that is also overweight and seems to be like her parents.  
  
Susan: She has more rabbit characteristics than fox, she is the same fur color as her mom, has short rabbit ears and two short bushy tails. She also has long, curly red hair, and she dresses exactly like her mom did when she was little. Like her mom her motto is to be nice and curteous to everyone, and she even has a Chao companion named Q., most people call Susan Susey...  
  
Miles Jr.: He has more fox characteristics than rabbit, he looks like Tails as a child and has the same fur color but has longer slightly droopy ears and shorter but identical tails. He even wears the same gloves and shoes his dad used to wear, like him he has a nack for the technological and hopes to someday be a robot inventer like his dad. He is sad that he lacks his dad's gift of flight.   
  
---  
  
One day while battling Eggman as usual, Sonic was checking out a strange device and somehow set it off. A hole was ripped in the fabric of time and space and Eggman ended up falling into it, Sonic was able to escape in the nick of time using Chaos Control. Sonic was not sure what happened. He looked around Eggman's base for days to see if there was any sign of the evil genius. Sonic and his friends then proceeded to dismantle all of Eggman's weapons and robots. Weeks turned into months, months turned into years. It looked like Eggman was gone for good.  
  
Over the years some of Sonic's friends started to become really serious about each other. Rouge eventually showed up in Knuckles life again, but their superficial relationship didn't last more than 1 year. Rouge ended up with custody of young Venture, but Knuckles had visitation rights and wanted to raise him as an Emerald Guardian, but Rouge was not happy about this, Rouge and Knuckles hated each other from then on and Venture was always caught in the middle of his parent's bickering. Venture was glad when he was finally old enough to leave home, he dedicated his life to make sure children had happy childhoods, he even got a degree in child psychology and just after graduating college he started up a campground called Venture's Land of Adventure for children and teenagers. He basically ended up with his parent's abilities, but he never really used them. Venture the Bat was born only 4 years after the disappearance of Eggman.  
  
Big, even though he wasn't really attractive, did end up with a cat girlfriend named Felicia who was just like him in every way. They did marry, and had a litter of 3 kittens at once, Taffy was a boy while Prissy and Precious were girls. (Sidenote, Taffy, Prissy and Precious were the names of cats I used to own, all of them are dead now) They were born 9 years after Eggman's disappearance.  
  
Tails and Cream had a childhood relationship, which eventually grew into a dating relationship in their teenage years, the fact that they were both could fly really helped them bond at a deep down level, and they did marry when Tails turned 22. They had one child born soon after that, Susan Marie Prower, born 15 years after Eggman's disappearance, and then another child was born a year after that, Miles Prower Jr.. Unfortunately their hybrid kids each had two tails but they were too short to fly very good or big enough ears to flap, but they seemed to have other powers, in fact it looked like they had a telepathic link to each other and could move things with their minds… 25 years after Eggman's disappearance Cream was expecting another child…  
  
And what about Sonic and Amy? Well after the Sonmy incident, they were at first rather uncomfortable around each other, but after awhile they developed a friendship. But this was not a friendship that lead to something else, this friendship was more like brother and sister. When Amy was in her late teens, she went through a period of time where she dressed up in clothes a little too tight and put on a little too much makeup. She also made several friends, they would go to the mall every chance they would get not only to shop but also to check out guys. All of Amy's friends eventually ended up pregnant at a very young age, but she didn't go along with them at all. They teased her about not having a "real" boyfriend, but the truth is she didn't want to end up like them, and she was very turned off about guys because only the wrong type seemed to be attracted to her, but Sonic never seemed to treat her that way and Sonic even beat up a couple of guys that were bothering Amy. Deep down inside Amy still loved Sonic in a different way, but she didn't tell him that. On the other hand, there was a lot of women attracted to the hero Sonic, and Sonic even tried to date some of them, but Amy would always insist that she wanted to go with them on their date, and the women were eventually turned off by how much time he spent with Amy, they at first thought Amy was his sister or something but when they learned the truth they didn't want anything to do with Sonic anymore. Sonic also sort of sensed that Amy didn't want him to spend his time with other women either, so he didn't. The truth was that Sonic didn't dare have a different kind of relationship with Amy, he saw what happened to his now close friend Knuckles and didn't want the same thing to happen to him, he didn't want to loose the person that was like a sister to him. On the other hand, he saw the relationship Tails had with Cream and secretly longed for that type of relationship for himself, something was missing form his life, he now went around various places in the world and helped people out whenever he could, but he still felt empty inside.  
  
This situation suddenly changed when Amy was 36 and Sonic was 38. One day, Sonic went to Amy's house to pick her up, they were going to the local homeless shelter to volunteer. When Sonic went to Amy's door, he heard her crying, this of course upset Sonic very deeply. Sonic went in and Amy suddenly said "I'm going to be an Old Maid!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Old Maids are unattractive women, to tell you the honest truth you are a very beautiful woman."   
  
"I looked in the mirror, I'm getting wrinkles!!!"  
  
"Come on, you look good for a 36 year old!"  
  
"I feel so old, in a few years I will be too old to even have children!"  
  
"If you had children, wouldn't that make you feel older? Makes no sense to me."  
  
Amy then went into a bout of uncontrollable crying. That is when Sonic realized what she was trying to say.  
  
"I am assuming that you are trying to tell me that you want a different kind of relationship with me, well, if you are willing to risk our friendship together…"  
  
Amy then looked straight at Sonic "THAT was the problem? Come on Sonic, just because something bad happened to Knuckles doesn't mean anything! I've never stopped loving you! I still want to be your sweetest honey for all of eternity!"  
  
As Amy stared at him with her big green eyes that still had tears streaming out of them that were now rolling down her face, Sonic just couldn't say no.  
  
So they got married and 24 ½ years after Eggman disappeared Eric the Hedgehog was born.  
  
  
25 years after the disappearance of Eggman, Venture's Land of Adventure was officially opened. The 21-year-old Venture was very excited about his great new career, and invited the children of his father's friends to attend the camp for absolutely free. The 16 year old Taffy, Precious and Prissy were barely young enough to attend the camp, they meet some of the other teenagers, most form broken homes, they didn't have any other friends so this was really cool to them. On the other hand 10 year old Susan and 9 year old Miles Jr. didn't want to socialize with the other kids, the other kids thought they looked really strange and picked on them. Venture being the child psychologist he was tried to counsel them and the other children, but his efforts seemed to fail. Venture was beating himself up inside for not being able to help.  
  
While that was going on, the other end of the rip in space-time opened up where Eggman's base of operations used to be. Eggman and first didn't know what quite happened, until he wandered into a nearby town and saw the date on a newspaper.  
  
"Perfect, I am sure Sonic and everyone else thinks I am long gone by now, time for sweet revenge!"   
  
---  
  
As Eggman casually walked through the town, he noticed people were staring at him and saying things like "Is that Eggman?" or "That guy must be crazy dressing as Eggman." He solved his dilemma by stealing a large brown coat off a clothesline and a hat that he found in a dumpster. He wondered many things to himself.  
  
"Hmm, a lot can happen in 25 years, Sonic if he is still alive should be about 41 years old and by now I imagine they have all found spouses and probably even have children. I don't even know where they all live now, but I am guessing Sonic and his friends are really well known, I will find them, but first I need weapons and robots, I need to figure out how to do all of this secretly so I can surprise them at the last possible moment."  
  
While still walking through the little town, something really caught his eye, a giant sign that had Super Sonic's face on it.  
  
"Super Sonic Chilidogs? Perfect…"  
  
Eggman walked inside and sat down at a table. The entire restaurant made him kind of sick to his stomach. Sonic or Super Sonic was everywhere, the workers in the restaurant wore yellow hats with ears and spines on the back, the children were playing with Sonic and friends shaped toys, and the menu really disturbed him, the various chili dogs and other food items were named after Sonic and friends each with comments apparently written by Sonic himself, "Super Sonic Super Deluxe Dog, my personal favorite chilidog ingredients, the best chili, onions, mustard, toped with Super Sonic peppers." "Amy's Lovely Chilidog, dedicated to my loving wife, toped with red onion slivers arranged to look like hearts." "Tails' Mint Chocolate Chip Shake, made with the finest mint and extra fancy chocolate." "Cream Cakes, hash browns made with thick cream, topped with Cheese Sauce" "Knuckles' Sandwich, ripe bananas, peanut butter, and the finest Concord grape jelly sandwiched between two slices of toast". What really caught his eye was "Eggman Omelet, made with severely beaten eggs, your choice of filling." While reading all of this, Eggman was mostly thinking, "I didn't know Sonic was this corny." At the end of the menu, he spotted a new item "Eric's Special, one Super Sonic Super Deluxe Dog, one Amy's Lovely Chilidog, and a side of fries and a large soft drink, in honor of our new precious son. Limited Time Only." When Eggman read this, evil thoughts immediately started brewing in his mind. In fact he started to laugh at his thoughts, but stopped when he realized that everyone was staring at him, so he stopped. The waitress then came up to his table.  
  
"Welcome to Super Sonic Chilidogs, the fastest service anywhere, may I take your order sir? I recommend the Eric's Special."  
  
"Uhh, an Eggman Omelet, but could you not so severely beat the eggs?"  
  
"What would you like on your omelet, ham, steak, cheese…."  
  
"Uhh, ham."  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"How about some coffee."  
  
"Regular or Decaf?"  
  
"Regular"  
  
"Cream's Extra Thick cream or sugar or Cream's Extra Thick cream substitute or sugar substitute?"  
  
"Just give me the damn coffee!"  
  
"Uhh, okay sir.'  
  
While waiting for his omelet and coffee, he turned over the menu. There were several businesses listed on the back, a few caught his eye. "Construction for Super Sonic Chilidogs provided by Angel Island Construction, Knuckles the Echidna Foreman" "Uniforms and menus designed by my wife Amy, uniforms made by my wife's company ROSE, good job Honey" "Robot assistants for the kitchen staff of Super Sonic Chilidogs provided by Prower Robotics INC, Miles Prower Sr. CEO" "Big's Bait and Tackle, the leader in fishing equipment, now over 100 locations."   
  
One thought came to Eggman's mind after reading that. "So, all of you went on to have very successful and happy lives, that will change for all of you soon…"  
  
After each businesses name was listed the address of the worldwide headquarters. The waitress eventually came with his omelet and coffee, and after eating he took the menu and ran out the door.  
  
"Wait sir! You have to pay for that! Police!"  
  
It was too late; Eggman was already long gone before the police could arrive.  
  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile at the summer camp, Venture thought he smelled something strange coming from the teen girl's cabin. He entered the room, and found Prissy batting at a string hanging form the blinds. Venture knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Tell me where the catnip is!!!"  
  
"None left, wheeeee!"  
  
Venture decided to leave, he came back when Prissy wasn't high anymore, he brought Prissy to his office, and called up her father. Big didn't seem too happy about the news.  
  
"I always suspected you were on the 'nip, but now I know for sure! That stuff almost ruined my life sweaty!"  
  
"Daddy, it's what all the cool cats do! You know what it's like!"  
  
"Honey, trust me, most cats that are hooked on the 'nip end up in prison or selling the 'nip in order to buy more 'nip, or in the case of young ladies like you selling themselves to buy the 'nip! Your going to end up dead!"  
  
"It's my body and you can't tell me what to do with it!"  
  
With that Prissy stormed out of Venture's office, Venture tried to catch up with her but his business clothes got in the way and she got away. Venture went back to his office to talk with Big.  
  
"I'm sorry but your daughter seems to have ran off."  
  
"Oh no, I'm coming as soon as I can!"  
  
Venture then told Precious and Prissy what happened. Taffy seemed really annoyed.  
  
"I had a feeling she was going to end up this way, we have to find her!"  
  
Prissy ran and ended up taking a ride with a stranger, a weird looking, older fella…  
  
"Hello, I'm Nack the Weasel, where ya wanna go?"  
  
"Anywhere but here!"  
  
Meanwhile, Eggman in disguise walks through Station Square, the location of the World Wide Headquarters of Prower Robotics, Super Sonic Chilidogs, and ROSE. But a small shop catches his eye.  
  
"Rouge Jewelers? I wonder…"  
  
Eggman walks in, and sure enough, Rouge herself is standing there, except for being a little heavier she actually looked the way Eggman remembered her.  
  
"Welcome to Rouge Jewelers, the finest jewels anywhere, are you looking for anything specific sir?"  
  
"Not really, I'm just looking, I might buy something later for my wife."  
  
"Okay, that's fine."  
  
Eggman could tell some of the jewels she was selling were fake, but he wasn't interested in the jewels, he was checking out the place. Later that night, Rouge was closing down her store, when Eggman came out and grabbed her, she couldn't believe who it was, he had a laser weapon that he was carrying on his person when he went through the space-time rip in the first place, pointed it at her head, demanded all of the money she had, then still threatening her he made her get in her car and drive back to her fancy house. When they got there, Eggman cut all the communication lines and tied Rouge up to a chair with extra thick chains.  
  
"Step one complete, now for the rest…"  
  
"How….? What…? Where were you all these years?"  
  
"Let's just say a little device I made that involved use of the Time Stones made this all possible!!!"  
  
"Time Stones?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know, well, you can ask Sonic and Amy when they get here…"  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile Nack and Prissy were still driving down the road.  
  
"So little girl, why are you running away?"  
  
"You won't tell anyone, right?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Well, my parents and my brother and sister, and an uptight friend of my father are trying to tell me what I can and can't do with my body!!! All I'm doin' is smoking a little 'nip here and there, I'm not hurting anyone else!!!"  
  
"'nip huh? I heard that business is very profitable, how about if you come home with me, we start grown' and selling, both of us will be filthy rich and you'll get all the 'nip you want."  
  
"Really!!! That would be great!!!"  
  
Meanwhile Venture, Big, Taffy and Precious were checking the area trying to find her, they called the police, and a drug sniffing dog officer lost her trail at the road.  
  
"Sorry folks, but my nose is totally lost now."  
  
Venture turned and looked at Big who was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"We will find her, I promise, she will be back home before you know it."  
  
Meanwhile, no one seemed to care that Rouge never showed up at her business again because Eggman forced her to write a note and put it in the door saying she went on vacation for a month and not to call her phone because it is not working and will not be repaired for a while.  
  
Eggman returned to Station Square, he first went to the bank, he created a bank account for himself and deposited all the money he stole form Rouge and got some checks printed really quickly. The second stop he made was at Prower Electronics, he ordered several high-tech devices and paid with the checks he got, he wanted to talk to the CEO, but they wouldn't let him. He had the devices he ordered delivered to Rouge's house. Then he began assembling several things to bring his plan to completion, poor Rouge had to listen to him blab off at the mouth about revenge for many hours.  
  
The next day, Eggman sent out several tiny flying spybots he made to the various places where Sonic and friends worked, he set up video monitors so he could spy on every one of them. One of the Spybots of course found Sonic, Eggman was surprised to see that he still looked young and vigorous at his age. Sonic was busy planning new things for his restaurant. The Spybot attached to Sonic's back when he was about to leave from work, Sonic didn't have any type of vehicle, he just super speeded everywhere, everyone around shouting "Hi Sonic" or "Look! There's Sonic!" and Sonic would wave back to them. He stopped momentarily at a day care center and picked up Eric, and then went right home to his very posh house. Amy was there waiting for him with dinner as usual. Sonic greeted Amy in the usual way.  
  
"So how was your day Honey?"  
  
"Well, I just finished my new fashions for Fall!" Amy held up various dresses.  
  
"Nice, I decided at work today that Eric needed his own menu item, but I am not sure yet exactly what it will be, and I arranged for Miles to baby-sit Eric tomorrow night, I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"Oh, sounds romantic, can't wait!"  
  
Another Spybot found Tails, who now prefers the name Miles, but more importantly he sent out another spybot to survey Miles' company. Eggman noticed when he was there that the company only had a couple of power lines running to it, he wanted to know what was powering the plant. But when the spybot came to one area, it set off a security system and the bot was immediately destroyed, Eggman knew Miles was hiding something. When the spybot that was tracking Miles got to his house, he immediately guessed that the woman there was Cream, she looked just like what Eggman remembered Cream's mother to look like, and in fact living with them was an older rabbit that was Cream's mother. Cheese the Chao was of course there to. He also noticed right away Cream was defiantly pregnant, more evil thoughts circled in Eggman's head, he also saw picture of what appeared to be children, he thought they looked like Mile's and Cream's children, but where were they?  
  
Another Spybot found Knuckles on Angel Island, Knuckles lives by himself and Eggman assumed that he was a loner so he remained a loner.  
  
The final Spybot was sent out to Big's place of business, but it could not locate Big, but it did find the address of Big's house and Eggman began spying on Felicia until Big got back. He also saw pictures of children in his house too, but they seemed to also be absent.  
  
---  
  
Later that night, Sonic and Amy were awakened by the videophone, a picture of Venture appeared on the screen.  
  
"Sonic, Amy, I need your help! I caught Prissy smoking 'nip and then she ran away! Me, Big, Taffy, Precious, Miles Jr., Suzie and Q, and even the rest of the children at the camp are trying to find her! Could you please come here and try to help us?"  
  
"Like to help ya, but what are we suppose to do with Eric?"  
  
"How about if I baby-sit Eric while you go out looking for her, I feel I am not very much help. I'm also gonna call my dad and Miles."  
  
"Okay, meet you out there"  
  
Next Venture called his dad.  
  
"Dad, I need your help! I caught Prissy smoking 'nip and then she ran away! Me, Big, Taffy, Precious, Miles Jr., Suzie and Q, and even the rest of the children at the camp are trying to find her! Sonic and Amy already agreed to come, please dad?"  
  
"Sure, I would do anything for you and Big, poor Big, terrible his daughter would run off like that!"  
  
Finally, Venture called Miles and Cream, and told them the same thing. Miles and Cheese agreed to go, Cream of course had to stay home.  
  
"Sure, I haven't been on this kind of adventure in a long time, I will bring my best surveillance equipment!"  
  
Eggman sat there and tried to think of how to take advantage of this situation best. One thing that bothered him the most was Venture, he couldn't quite figure him out. Why didn't Knuckles have any pictures of him as a child, he saw pictures of Venture when he was an adult in his house in his business getup but didn't think nothing of it, he just assumed it was a friend of Knuckles' and who was Venture's mother?  
  
Eggman turned to Rouge, and saw that she had a strange look on her face.  
  
"Rouge, who is Venture's mother?"  
  
"Why do you assume that I know?"  
  
"You at least used to have a crush on Knuckles' didn't you? You should then at least know who was the mother of his child."  
  
"Why would you assume something like that?"  
  
"Why are you answering all of my questions with questions? Maybe I should look around this house, I really haven't had the chance to yet."  
  
The living room wasn't decorated with any pictures or anything of that sort, so Eggman went up to the second floor to her bedroom. Sure enough, there was a picture of a child on the wall, one that looked kind of like Knuckles. Eggman went digging through her closets, pushing aside fur coats and fancy shoes, he found a memory book. On the first page was a picture of Rouge, Knuckles, and a baby, but Knuckles' face was ripped off. The rest of the book had various pictures of Venture at different ages, but no more mention of Knuckles. He couldn't find anything else in her house in fact that was a picture of Knuckles or even mentioned Knuckles. Eggman returned to where he tied up Rouge.  
  
"Trying to be sly with me huh? Well, I'll assure you, your son is safe… until tomorrow…."  
  
"And what will happen tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't want to spoil the surprise, by the way, what happened between you and Knuckles? You make such a cute couple…"  
  
"You do not need to know."  
  
"Just wondering…"  
  
Meanwhile, Nack pulled up to his house and then they went in.  
  
"Prissy, wait here a moment."  
  
Nack went into the garage, he grabbed a roll of duct tape, and then snuck up behind her and used it to bind and gag her.  
  
"Heee Heee Heee, now to demand ransom for your safe return…"  
  
---  
  
The next day, Sonic, Amy, Miles, Cheese, and Knuckles met up with Venture, Big, Taffy, and Precious, Venture took Eric and went back to the camp, Susie and Q and Miles Jr. also stayed behind with Venture, Miles didn't want them to be in danger. Just before they all split up in opposite directions, Big received a call on his cell phone.  
  
"I've got your daughter, if you want to see her again, bring all the money you have to the corner of Elm and Sycamore, leave it in the trash can you will find there."  
  
"How do I know that you have my daughter?"  
  
Nack ungaged Prissy.  
  
"Daddy! Help me! I don't know what this creep is gonna do to me, his name is Nack!!"  
  
Nack then regaged Prissy.  
  
"Oh no, now you know who I am."  
  
The phone went dead, luckily, Miles had already thought of bugging Big's phone, and got a lock on where the call was coming from.  
  
"All right, looks like it was coming from a house about 15 miles away from here! Let's call the police and tell them the name of the guy who did this too!"  
  
But before any of them could do anything, an electrical charge that seemingly came form nowhere hit all of them and they all went unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile where Nack was holding Prissy, Prissy was kind of scarred of what he would do for yelling out his name, but then Nack turned to her.  
  
"Don't worry, my name is not really Nack, now the police will bother the real Nack and leave me alone!"  
  
"So what is your name then?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, I'm not telling you."  
  
Meanwhile, Venture was babysitting Eric, Susie, Q, and Miles Jr. were helping out, the rest of the kids at the camp were sent home earlier that day. Suddenly, Susie and Miles Jr. stopped what they were doing and just stood there. Susie and Miles Jr. suddenly started talking simultaneously as if they were one mind.  
  
"We sense a sinister presence nearby, one that means to do us harm."  
  
"Oh kids, I am sure it is nothing."  
  
"The presence hates us because of our parents, what our parents done to it."  
  
"Okay, you two are freaking me out."  
  
Just then, Venture's super sensitive ears picked up a strange noise coming from outside.  
  
"Okay, whatever that was did freak me out!"  
  
Venture stepped cautiously form outside, suddenly, a bright flash of energy was coming at him, but right before it reached him something halted it in it's path, Susie and Miles Jr. looked like they were concentrating really hard.  
  
"We were able to stop it before it reached you, we must go, we are in danger."  
  
"Can you kids keep protecting me while I go and try to see where this is coming from?"  
  
"Only for a little while, we are getting worn out already."  
  
Venture headed toward the source of the energy and found it was coming from a robot, Venture might not have many fighting skills and is very unskilled, but he just tried to punch the thing and it instantly flew apart in multiple pieces.  
  
"Didn't know I could do that!"  
  
Venture walked back toward his house, Susie and Miles Jr. could barely keep awake now.  
  
"The presence especially wants Eric, we must go and hide."  
  
Venture had to carry Susie and Miles Jr. to his car, Q was strong enough to pick up Eric, then Venture drove then off into the night, he did not know where to go and he was hoping everyone else including his father was safe.  
  
Meanwhile a similar robot was sent out to Miles' house, it successfully captured Cream, and Cream's mother.  
  
Meanwhile Sonic, Amy, Miles, Knuckles, Cream, Cream's mother, Cheese, Big, Taffy and Prissy all woke up. They were all heavily restrained and were very confused. Knuckles looked over and saw Rouge tied up too, then looked away quickly, he didn't want to say anything to her or for her to say anything to him. Then Eggman appeared. Sonic looked more shocked than everyone else.  
  
"What the?!?!?!"  
  
"Hello Sonic, 25 years ago you set off my Time Stone powered device, I was propelled 25 years into the future… Don't you know that I never go away!"  
  
"That makes no sense! None of us saw any Time Stones when we ripped apart your city!"  
  
"I suspect that they were propelled somewhere too, if only I could find them again… But first I have to figure out what happened to the other robot that was suppose to have captured Venture, Susie, Q, Miles Jr. and most importantly your precious Eric."  
  
Amy very upset yelled out.  
  
"Leave our children alone!!! Do what ever you want to us, our children are innocent!"  
  
"True, but the greatest torture for you would be to see your children tortured, now wouldn't it?"  
  
Amy with huge tears rolling down her face just nodded her head and said nothing.  
  
---  
  
The next day, all of Eggman's captive woke up to find that Eggman was seemingly gone. The first person to say anything was Amy.  
  
"Sonic, do you see anyway for all of us to get out of here?"  
  
"Well, I have been struggling with these chains for quite a while, they seem to retighten automatically when they are loosened! I'm sorry Honey but I don't know what to do!"  
  
Big seemed really scared.  
  
"I don't know what to do either, but I am concerned with what that creep will do with Prissy if we don't deliver the ransom money today! And I just remembered something, where is my wife?"  
  
Felicia was at home, what happened was Eggman just simply forgot about her. She tried to call Big all day, but couldn't get an answer, she ended up calling the police, the police started a search at once, but unfortunately Eggman was clever enough to have the robots cover up any trace of scent or any evidence that the robot was even there, the police had no clue at all where to look.  
  
Amy then spoke up again.  
  
"Sonic, do you mind me asking, but what did you have planed for us tonight?"  
  
Sonic leaned over and whispered something to her. Then with a very shocked look, Amy not thinking what she was saying…  
  
"What?!?! Man, I don't think so! Super Sonic? Your too way fast already!!!"  
  
Everyone in the room turned and looked at them and gave them a really strange look, then Tails spoke up.  
  
"Come on Amy, Sonic was planning on borrowing the emeralds for quite a while for this, be nicer to him!"  
  
Amy seemed really mad.  
  
"Sonic!!! Do you have to discuss our personal life with your friends?"  
  
"Uhhh.. Sorry?"  
  
Then the sound of snickering could be heard form the other end of the room, it was Knuckles.  
  
"Hee, Hee, sorry man, but that's so funny…"  
  
Then Rouge spoke up.  
  
"What are you laughing at? Should I tell them about you?"  
  
"You better shut up you vial bat!!"  
  
"Make me! Oh wait, you can't!!"  
  
"Some day woman, some day…"  
  
Then Eggman entered the room, he was monitoring the conversation.  
  
"So Tails, just were are those Chaos Emeralds Sonic was gonna borrow? I have a feeling they are in that factory of yours…"  
  
"None of us will tell you anything!"  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
Eggman then took some sort of taiser and severely shocked Cream with it.  
  
"Stop it!!! Leave my wife alone!!! Your gonna hurt the baby!!!"  
  
I will, as soon as you tell me how to get the Emeralds…  
  
Eggman continued to shock Cream.  
  
Meanwhile, Venture and the kids decided to hide out in a tent in the middle of woods. The next day, Susie and Miles Jr. woke up and seemed to be much better. Poor Eric cried all night, Venture brought some baby formula, but not very much, he knew he needed to get to a town pretty soon. Susie seemed really concerned.  
  
"Venture, we are getting feeling of worry and even pain form our parents, we can even sense our unborn sibling, it is in pain too. They are in grave trouble."  
  
"Well, can you kids use your freaky abilities to figure out where they are?"  
  
"When we get closer to them, we can sense them much stronger, they are in that direction."  
  
"Hmm, well, there is only one solution and that is to fight. I never believed in violence, but it looks like I will have to try to fight, I know there is a great power inside me, I feel it sometimes, but I am defiantly not fighting anyone dressed like this!"  
  
Venture went to the car and came back with a pair of gloves and some shoes.  
  
"These were worn by my father during the days of Eggman, he gave them to me, he wanted me to learn all of his moves, but I never tried to do them, he showed me how, but I never listened.'  
  
"Venture, our mom and dad did show us how to do some of their basic moves, check this out."  
  
Then Susie and Miles Jr. did a perfect Spin Attack followed by a Spin-Dash.  
  
"We are sure you can do that too!"  
  
Venture took off his clothes, then donned his father's gloves and shoes, even his old green socks, Susie and Miles Jr. didn't know what to think, they never seen Venture like that before and they were a little scarred of the red bat that looked like a demon or something.  
  
"Now do you see why I hide?"  
  
"I guess so, but we know that you are a very good person despite what you look like! Now let's see what you can do!"  
  
Venture decided to try a Spin Attack first, he couldn't believe it, he could do it as if it was instinctual or something. Spin-Dash was a little harder, but he could do that too. Then he tried the punching techniques his father used to do, and sure enough, he even pulled off a perfect Spiral.  
  
"Whoa… That was awesome!! But there is the gliding thing, I was always too scared to try it!"  
  
"Venture, climb up that tree and try, we will use our powers to catch you if you are in trouble!"  
  
Venture climbed up the tree, he was kind of scared of heights, but at the top he bravely let go. He spread his wings as much as he could, He started falling much slower that he was and going sideways, he found that by adjusting where his wings were he could steer. Then he wanted to see what would happen if he flapped them. Now he stopped falling all together, and he could even gain some height, but this was very tiring and he just started gliding again. He landed light as a feather on the ground.  
  
"Wow, I am really missing out on something…"  
  
Eric was watching all of this, he was at the point where he was barely crawling, they looked over and realized he was gone. Q was suppose to be watching him but the Chao was too caught up in watching the others.  
  
"Eric!!! Where are you!! Baby! Come back!"  
  
Just then, they saw a little blue ball roll by, the baby could Spin-Dash!!  
  
"Holy crap!!! I'd hate to see what happens when he can finally walk!"  
  
Meanwhile "Nack" when to the street corner, and found no money.  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna have to show Big I am serious…"  
  
---  
  
Cream was screaming at the top of her lungs, then Miles broke down.  
  
"Please stop!!! The emeralds are in my factory!! Please leave her alone!!"  
  
"How do I bypass the security systems?"  
  
"Only I can do that!! The system requires voice recognition and a retinal scan!"  
  
"Your coming with me then!"  
  
Eggman untied Miles and holding a small laser to him, they made there way to the factory. The employees wondered why Miles was so late to work, he told them that it was personal business, then Miles lead him to the place where the Emeralds were stored…  
  
Venture gathering up all the strength he had headed toward where Susie and Miles Jr. said that their parents were. Suddenly, a strange voice called to them from somewhere nearby.  
  
"I have been watching you, so you think you are ready to battle Eggman? I don't think so!"  
  
Suddenly a strange blur buzzed past them, Venture found himself knocked flat on the ground.  
  
"Who are you?? Why did you do that?"  
  
Suddenly out from behind a bush appeared the form of a black and red hedgehog.  
  
"You, you can't be!! Are you the mysterious Shadow that I heard about in so many stories?"  
  
"I am"  
  
"Whoa… why are you here? Where did you come from???"  
  
"You have no need to know that, the important thing is that you are not ready to face Eggman."  
  
"Will you help us?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
Meanwhile, "Nack" showed up at Big's house, he knocked on the door and Felicia answered it. As soon as she stepped outside, "Nack" grabbed her and tied her up.  
  
"Now let's see what Big is gonna do!"  
  
---  
  
Eggman laid his eyes on the beauty of the Emeralds that were now before him, he went up to them and clutched them in his arms.  
  
"Ahh beautiful Chaos Emeralds!! You will make my dreams come true!!"  
  
Eggman was so transfixed on the Emeralds that he was not paying attention to what Miles was doing. Miles thinking quickly Tails Swiped Eggman, making him fall to the ground, them Miles quickly picked up the Emeralds and ran, Eggman got up and fired the laser at him but missed. Miles immediately started to run back toward Rouge's house.  
  
Meanwhile, Shadow was trying to give Venture more pointers, when suddenly they saw Miles. Susie and Miles Jr. immediately ran up to him.  
  
"Daddy! What happened!"  
  
"Well, Eggman has returned, he was transported to the future by the Time Stones, Shadow?"  
  
"Yes, it is me…And I know that Eggman has returned, I just told them, I do not think they realized what I said though. I could sense that he returned. You have the Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
"Eggman was hurting Cream, so I told him where they were and while he was distracted by them I knocked him out and picked them up. I think he is right behind me!"  
  
While they were talking young Eric seemed to be transfixed on the Emeralds, he grabbed the one that Tails was holding in his hand.  
  
"Okay Eric, if you want it that bad…"  
  
Suddenly in a flash of light Eric disappeared. They all looked around but could not find him. Then Eggman appeared…  
  
Meanwhile "Nack" left a new ransom note and made more phone calls, but he could not seem to contact Big.  
  
"Hmmm, Something is wrong here… Looks like I'm gonna haveta kidnap some more people…"   
  
---  
  
Eggman looked around and was confused he did not see Eric.  
  
"Okay, what did you do with the baby you annoyances? And who do we have here? Shadow? Well well well…"  
  
"You will never be able to capture us! Tails, give me the Emeralds!"  
  
"Wow, I haven't been called that in a long time! Here you go!"  
  
But before Shadow could yell Chaos Control, Eric in a flash of light reappeared right in front of Eggman still holding the pink Emerald…  
  
"What is this? So Shadow, thought you could use Chaos Control to make me think the baby can do it so that I would be scared of him huh!"  
  
"Uhh, yea, that's exactly what we did!"  
  
"Well, it's not gonna work that way! Come here little Eric!"  
  
As soon as Eggman reached out for him Eric not knowing what danger he was in let Eggman pick him up and took the Emerald from him. Eric immediately started to have a fit and cry.  
  
"Well now that I have what I came for, you better cooperate with me, or the baby is done for…"  
  
Meanwhile, "Nack" dressed in an elaborite disquise bringing Felicia and Prissy with him went to a local Super Sonic Chili Dog, then called the police himself.  
  
"I want it announce to the world, either I get 50 million dollars, or everyone dies!"   
  
---  
  
Just then, Shadow used Chaos Control and took Eric and the Emerald away from Eggman.  
  
"Hmmm, being bold ehh? Well, then I will have to call in my newest robot…"  
  
With that, a Super Sonic shaped bot appeared.  
  
"Meet Metal Super Sonic! What do you think? Ready for a challenge?"  
  
Venture, Miles Jr., Susie and Q were petrified, all they could do is stand there and stare at it while it was coming toward them.  
  
Meanwhile Shadow and Eric reappeared in Rouge's house. Very promptly Shadow untied all the captives. They all looked shocked, especially Sonic, Amy just grabbed for Eric.  
  
"I didn't think you would still be alive!!! And was that Chaos Control?"  
  
"Indeed, Tails was able to distract Eggman long enough to get them back. Venture, Miles Jr., Susie and Q are still in danger from Eggman, there is one thing we must do."  
  
Sonic knew exactly what he was talking about…  
  
Meanwhile, the police surrounded the Super Sonic restaurant, and a group of sniper units were called in.  
  
"Police ehhh? Well, take this!!!"  
  
With that, "Nack" pulled out a high-powered weapon and aimed it straight at Felicia's head, but before he could fire a well-aimed sniper bullet was fired at his head. Prissy told police he really wasn't Nack the Weasel but the police already knew this because the real Nack was already in the slammer…  
  
"Well, look's like we may never know who he was…"  
  
---  
  
Metal Super Sonic had almost closed in on them when suddenly Venture gathered up all of his strength and tried to attack it.  
  
"Take this you mean metal bully!"  
  
Venture hit hard with a powerful Drill Claw, but that did nothing to the robot at all. Susie and Miles Jr. tried to use there mind powers on it, but that also did nothing. The robot just stood there seemingly doing nothing, when suddenly it launched several missiles at them. The missiles landed near them and they were blown back quite a distance and severely hurt.  
  
"Try to attack it again and the robot will do much more than hurt you."  
  
Then a hook came off of the robot and grabbed little Susie.  
  
"You run off and find Shadow and tell him that if he does not give me the Emeralds and the baby the little girl dies!"  
  
Meanwhile at Rouge's place, Sonic and Shadow summoned the power of the Emeralds… but at the same time young Eric was drawn to the Emeralds like he was before and managed to get free of Amy's arms.  
  
"Come back! Baby! Someone get him!"  
  
But it was too late, Eric absorbed the Emerald energy along with Sonic and Shadow, transformed into Super form, then flew away.  
  
Both Sonic and Amy had kind of a terrible look on there face, then Shadow butted in.  
  
"He can use Chaos Control and Spin-Dash too."  
  
Amy seemed more annoyed than upset.  
  
"Great, I'm never going to be able to catch that kid. He's every parent's nightmare."  
  
Sonic was thinking a little more rationally.  
  
"That may be true Amy, but if he displays this much power at this age his power will only increase as he gets older, a power that could be used for good or evil. We must not let Eggman get a hold of him and bend him toward his evil ways."  
  
With that, Super Sonic and Super Shadow first used Chaos Control to get everyone else as far away from there as possible, then they headed toward where Metal Super Sonic was, but before they could get there they spotted Venture, Miles Jr. and Q running toward them.  
  
"Eggman is going to kill Susie if you do not hand over the Emeralds and Eric!"  
  
"Not if we can help it!"  
  
They all headed back toward the robot again that was still clutching little Susie.  
  
"Super form ehh? Well, not even your Super forms are a match for my powerful new robot!"  
  
But before anything could happen, a strange light appeared, it was Eric, he reappeared, but this time he seemed to be holding a Time Stone. They all looked a little concerned by this, except Eggman…  
  
"Come here little one, give Daddy the pretty stone…"  
  
Suddenly a burst of light hit them all…  
  
Meanwhile the police were doing forensic work on the body of the kidnapper when they discovered something rather disturbing, he was just a hollow shell, no organs, no blood, not even DNA, it's as if it was some sort of costume for who knows what… The police were really freaked out.  
  
"Something very dangerous could still be on the loose, we must search for whatever it was!!!"   
  
---  
  
25 years earlier… Eggman had disappeared just one hour ago, Sonic was still searching for signs of Eggman, he also called in Tails, Knuckles, and Amy who were on there way to help him find out what happened to Eggman. Suddenly, a huge light burst appeared about a mile from where Sonic was.  
  
"What was that? I gotta check that out!"  
  
Meanwhile Eggman, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Susie still being held by Metal Super Sonic, Q, Miles Jr., and Venture looked around, they seemed to be in a totally different place… Eggman recognized it.  
  
"This appears to be my headquarters, this is exactly like it was 25 years ago! We must have all traveled through time! No matter, my old threat still stands., give me the Emeralds, or the little girl dies!"  
  
Suddenly, Metal Super Sonic launched missiles again, they slightly phased Super Sonic and Super Shadow but of course did not hurt them.  
  
"You think that's gonna stop us? I don't think so!"  
  
Super Sonic and Super Shadow then lunged at the robot, but they bounced right off. Then, the robot grabbed Super Shadow and shook him so violently all of his Rings were shook loose and he lost Super form. Eggman had a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Gonna try that again pests? Give me the Emeralds, or the girl dies! You only have 5 minutes to make your decision!"  
  
Meanwhile Sonic had caught up to this battle, he stood off at a distance trying to make sense of the scene that lay before him, many questions rolled through his head. Who was that that looked just like him in Super form? Shadow is back? Who is the little girl that Eggman held captive, she sort of looked like Cream…and the little boy who looked like Tails? And who was that red bat that is dressed just like Knuckles?  
  
When Sonic was thinking these thinks, Eric reappeared again. He looked around, he didn't recognize his dad in Super form, but then he saw young Sonic watching from a distance and approached him.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"What? Who are you, some sort of Super form kid???"  
  
Eric then returned to normal form while landing right in Sonic's arms.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Uhh, kid, uhh, I'm not your daddy, uhh, is that guy that looks like me over there your daddy?"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Then Eric revealed he had the Pink Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Where did you get that? That is the Emerald I have!"  
  
Sure enough, Sonic did have the Pink Emerald too.  
  
"Two Pink Chaos Emeralds???"  
  
When Sonic touch together the two Emeralds, they seemed to join together, it turned into a Super Chaos Emerald…  
  
"Whoa, I know what's going on, your from a different time, aren't you? Maybe I really am your daddy, and that is me… stupid time travel stuff, I hope Tails can figure this out when he gets here…"  
  
Meanwhile 25 years in the future the police were still searching for whatever was in that fake body. One officer was scooping the scene, when suddenly a burst of water came up from the sewer and he was knocked off his feet. Suddenly, a strange light surrounded the officer, then he saw a mysterious girl.  
  
"Chaos has gone insane, it took the form of a weasel and started to kidnap people and for some reason wants money, you must stop it!"  
  
The officer woke up in a daze.  
  
"Chaos? The monster that threatened Station Square so many years ago? This is not good."   
  
---  
  
Sonic who now had the super Emerald was still watching the scene before him.  
  
"One minute left Super Sonic…"  
  
Suddenly, Sonic used super powerful Chaos Control to totally rip apart Metal Super Sonic and saved Susie.  
  
"What??? Well, what do we have here??? Come to save your future self and your future pals, huh?"  
  
"Oh yea…"  
  
Super Sonic looked kind of shocked.  
  
"Whoa, how'd ya do that? And what the heck, I don't remember this happening in my past at all!"  
  
"I joined my Pink Chaos Emerald with the same one that this baby here brought from the future and it turned into a Super Chaos Emerald."  
  
At that moment, Super Sonic lost all his energy and became his normal self again. Sonic was a little surprised, Eric seemed confused.  
  
"Whoa, I aged quite nicely, didn't I?"  
  
Sonic then turned to Eggman  
  
"You better leave Eggman before I do to you what I just did to your robot here."  
  
Eggman promptly turned around and ran. Future Sonic went over and picked up Eric who was having a horrible fit, his fit didn't stop even after he picked him up.  
  
"Thank you younger me for saving all of us and especially my… well I guess our son."  
  
"No prob…"  
  
Soon afterwards, Tails, Knuckles and Amy showed up. All of them were kind of shocked, Tails seemed especially concerned.  
  
"Sonic? Two Sonics? Who are all these people Sonic?"  
  
Then Eric saw Amy…  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"I'm not your mommy! I'm too young to be a mommy! But you are cute, can I hold him?"  
  
Amy picked him up, almost as soon as she did he calmed down.   
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Everyone looked at Sonic who seemed horrified.  
  
"Please future me, don't tell me…no, she can't be his mommy…"  
  
Tails butted in  
  
"Time travel… so all of you are from the future then… and you are Sonic from the future…"  
  
Future Sonic then looked over at Sonic and gave a slight nod.  
  
"For the love of everything holy man, what was I, you drinking that night???"  
  
Then he passed out.  
  
Meanwhile 25 years in the future… Chaos was still on the loose, one officer thought he cornered it in a Super Sonic Restaurant, but then the restaurant started to disappear into thin air…  
  
"What is going on here???"  
  
---  
  
Tails got a bucket of water and poured it all over Sonic until he woke up.  
  
"Oh hi, Tails, I just had this horrible dream that I met me from the future and that he had a son who's mom was…"  
  
He looked around and finally saw Future Sonic, Eric and Amy.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Sonic, stop freaking out! I bet I can guess who all you future people are! Let's see, now you two look kind of like me and Cream… Hmmm… and the red bat over there looks kind of like Knuckles… so me and Cream have kids and Knuckles and Rouge? I don't know what to think about that? Will this knowledge change our future?"  
  
Venture and Knuckles were especially staring each other down. Knuckles really started thinking.  
  
"Ummm, how old are you, um, Hey! You guys didn't tell us your names!!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I am Venture Jones, I used to be Venture the Bat but I changed my name, I am 21 years old. Which means I am born only 4 years from now… but I will warn you, you and Rouge will break up and I will have a horrible childhood tortured by you two bickering over me… I would almost say don't get involved with her at all, but then I would never be born… man am I torn…"  
  
Knuckles didn't know what to think, he was kind of blushing and everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Uhhh, uhhh, okay, uhhh I don't know quite what to say…"  
  
"I am Miles Prower Jr., and this is my older sister Susan Prower and her Chao Q who is of course descended from Cheese."  
  
Tails then turned to Knuckles  
  
"Well, looks like things turned out better for me that for you!"  
  
Knuckles then turned and gave a really bad look to Tails and held his fists up at him.  
  
"Uhh, sorry dude…"  
  
"And if you haven't figured it out already, I am Sonic from 25 years from now, you might be surprised Sonic, but you and Amy will become inseparable friends but you will not finally marry each other for a long time. The baby's name is Eric, he is showing a lot of power at a young age."  
  
Amy then looked at Sonic, Sonic looked away immediately. Then future Sonic realized Shadow was now gone.  
  
"Where did Shadow go, he is actually future Shadow..."  
  
All of them just sat there for a while, then finally Tails spoke up.  
  
"This isn't right at all! How is this gonna affect the future? I mean, Future Sonic, didn't you say something about not remembering any of this at all? Eggman is back, didn't you say in that according to your point of view he never returned for 25 years?"  
  
"That is correct! Who knows what is going on in the future! And what about us? How do we exist as we are if the future has changed?"  
  
Tails of course had to put his two cents in.  
  
"The old time traveler's paradox, if someone goes back in time and kills there mother before they are born, then how can they be born to travel back in time to kill there mother? Probably the only way to make things right would be to send you back to the time you belong. But then, will you still exist?"  
  
Suddenly it felt like the whole earth shook, then Venture seemed to momentarily disappear but then he came back, Tails knew what was happening.  
  
"Oh no! The very fabric of time and space must have been destabilized, I must analyze this more, let's go to my workshop, hurry!"  
  
Meanwhile weird things were happening in the future, Some things shimmered in and out of existence, sometimes one person would remember one thing totally different than another. The police again cornered Chaos Zero, the officers didn't know what in the world to do, then the light and the girl appeared again.  
  
"I think I know what is wrong, another spirit infected Chaos and it took on the body of a crook and for a while totally took on the other person's persona, but then when you "killed" it the soul left but Chaos absorbed a lot of negative energy from the corrupt soul and now something has happened and the Emeralds were sent into the past and now everything is chaotic! Chaos needs to be neutralized again! The Emeralds may be gone, but the server that unites the Chaos is not…"  
  
The girl mysteriously disappeared, the officers had no clue what to think about this or what it meant…   
  
---  
  
While everyone else was chatting with each other beside the waterfall at the Mystic Ruins, Tails was analyzing the space-time disturbance in his workshop, after a little while he came running out.  
  
"Guys, if we don't fix this soon, I predict that within a few days the disturbance in space-time will rip the entire universe apart!!"  
  
Everyone was thinking for a while, then Tails thought of something.  
  
"Hey, how about using Chaos Control to send everyone back to the right time?"  
  
Future Sonic seemed concerned.  
  
"But our future has been changed already, we might not even exist anymore, and who knows maybe Eric will never be born. That could mean our deaths!"  
  
Sonic has an interesting view.  
  
"To tell you the truth, when you go back in time I hope Eric never exists and his memory is erased from Amy's memory…"  
  
Amy who was still holding Eric seemed really upset.  
  
"Sonic!!! How could you say that? Don't tell me you are now going to refuse to have a child with me!!! Look at him, do you really want to kill him?"  
  
"Uhhh, it's just the thought of…"  
  
Amy started to cry. Then Tails butted in again.  
  
"Will you all shut up? Come on now, this is very serious! And I estimate to travel through time like that we need a lot of power, the power of the Super Chaos Emeralds or a Time Stone… You guys have the all the Emeralds form the future right?"  
  
Future Sonic and Shadow nodded there heads in agreement.  
  
"So we need to either just expose the other 6 to the Master Emerald or join them with the other 6 Emeralds from our time, Knuckles, what would be easier?"  
  
"Both are equally easy because I put the other 6 Emeralds with the Master Emerald on the alter."  
  
"Let's all go then!"  
  
Sonic using the Super Emerald he had used Chaos Control to instantly teleport them all to Angel Island, but when they got there they caught Rouge holding the Chaos Emeralds and eyeing the Master Emerald.  
  
"Hey bat girl! You get away from my Emeralds!"  
  
"They are my Emeralds!"  
  
"Why are you trying to steal them again? You said you weren't."  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
At that point Rouge noticed the other people, especially Venture…  
  
"Who are you… my you are a handsome bat…"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Umm, Rouge, they are from the future, and we need the Emeralds back to get them back before all of reality is torn apart, so if you don't mind…"  
  
Rouge just keep on starring and starring until finally she said something else.  
  
"Looks like my plan worked… I wasn't gonna take them… I just wanted you to chase me a little echidna-hunk…"  
  
"Just give me the Emeralds…"  
  
"Okay, you're the boss…"  
  
All of the Emeralds were joined to other Emeralds to form 7 Super Emeralds, but then there was a reaction from the Master Emerald. Knuckles noticed the Master Emerald seemed to be glowing almost red-hot and was developing cracks.  
  
"Oh no! I think there is too much Emerald energy in one place, the server is confused, 14 emeralds instead of just 7, we must try to stop it somehow."  
  
Knuckles then looked at his arm noticed it started to take on a pinkish hue and the Sonics were turning yellow.  
  
"Duh! Come on! We can try to absorb the excess energy ourselves!"  
  
They started to absorb the energy and when the two Sonics and Shadow felt like they absorbed all the energy they could, they performed one huge Chaos Control event where there greatest wish was to restore order to time and space. Suddenly everyone passed out. Knuckles was the first one to wake up and when he looked around he just saw one Sonic, Amy, Tails and Rouge lying there and a whole Master Emerald and 7 normal Chaos Emeralds.  
  
"Looks like order was restored to the universe. Hmm, I still remember the future people, I wonder if they do."  
  
Everyone else looked at each other in sort of disbelief at what happened. Tails seemed confused.  
  
"I am assuming that they were returned to there time, but there future has to be different now, I wonder what happened to them."  
  
Amy seemed sad.  
  
"I want to know if Eric still exists! Oh Sonic, please tell me you will make sure Eric is still going to be born!"  
  
"Uhh…"  
  
Knuckles and Rouge seemed to be thinking too.  
  
"Well, um, Rouge, Venture did warn me my life would be unhappy with you…"  
  
"So, your just gonna tell me to leave?"  
  
"Umm… Umm… just go…"  
  
Rouge glided off into the distance, Knuckles just stood there thinking to himself "Sorry Venture, wherever you are.".  
  
And if you want to know, the future was changed so much the Chaos incident never occurred, but I will not tell you everything that was changed…  
  
Everyone went home, Amy sat in here apartment thinking about everything that just happened, especially about Eric, she wanted to know what happened to him, if he ever will exist in the future at all. Suddenly, a hedgehog appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Eric, I decided to change the past just a little, you were suppose to go into a deep depression after this that lasts for years and you almost kill yourself, but I can not only go into the past but I can see how changing the past will affect the future, you will be happier if you know that I am okay and my existence still won't be affected if you just don't tell anyone else you ever saw me and everything will be fine."  
  
With that he disappeared, and Amy told none…  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
